Here We Go Again
by silvery crimson moon
Summary: So, we never really know who Kagome's father, all we know is that he's dead. What if, when Kagome returns from the Feudal era after the final battle, she fins out she's Jace's twin sister? rating is subject to change as story continues
1. prologue:end of a journey

Inuyasha x Mortal Instruments

I haven't been able to find any x-overs between these two so even though I don't consider myself a good writer, I decided to give it a go. Constructive criticism is welcome.

Summary: We never truly know or see who Kagome's dad is, only that he died in a car accident before Souta was born. What if when she returns after the final battle, she finds out she is a shadowhunter and has a twin brother named Jace. Watch out world, Harondale-Higurashi-Taisho Kagome is coming to America!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Mortal Instruments; otherwise Kagome would be a badass dimension-hopper xp

"speech"

"thoughts"

flashback/dreams/memories

*line break*

~dreamscape~

"NOoo! Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. "Why?! Why did you jump in front of me?!" she asked crying. "I told your family I would protect you" Inuyasha said. "Plus, I couldn't let my little sister die. You saved me from myself, helped me make friends, and stood by me and put up with my bullshit when I acted like a jerk." he said weakly. As Kagome wept, Sesshomaru held back Naraku; Sango had died after being overwhelmed by lesser demons after fighting Kohaku and Miroku had been swallowed by his windtunnel after being poisoned by Naraku's insects. Kagome looked up. Seeing her friends and brother's death released a seal in her powers. Seeing as she had run out of arrows, she grabbed her sword, infusing it with her ki and using Sesshomaru as a distraction, she jumped at Naraku's unprotected side and stabbed where the jewel rested. Pulling out her sword and the jewel with it and let her ki purify him.

~dreamscape end~

Kagome POV (KPOV)

I slowly opened my eyes, blinking away the remaining drowsiness. I sighed. It has been about three months since the final battle and two months since I had returned from the feudal era for good. I sighed again, it was to boring here. I got to used to the excitement of the feudal era. I still train everyday but it's just not the same. Sighing again, I thought back to what happened after the final battle.

~flashback~

After I had purified Naraku, I walked over to the softly glowing tama. Sesshomaru-nii sama came to stand behind me. "What will you wish for imoto." "There is no such thing as a pure wish, nii-sama;as much as I want it not to be so, there is a reason you say "I wish"." I said. As soon as I finished saying that, the Shikon flashed with a bright white light. As soon as we could see again, we saw Midoriko-sama standing there. "Midoriko-sama" I stated bowing. "You need not bow to me my musume." she said. As I stood she nodded at me and smiled. "You are correct in saying there is no such thing as a pure wish, musume. Because of this, the Shikon no Tama must be protected always" "I understand" I said. "Let me bear the burden so that no one else will suffer because of it." As I said this, she smiled at me with a sad but proud gleam in her eye for my decision. "I already know" she stated sadly. " The Shikon has chosen you from the moment of your birth that you were the one that would protect it. As you are my reincarnation, it is a part of you for it contains a portion of my soul. Since you wish for no one else to bear the burden of protecting it, the jele will bond to you and you will become a demoness, however you will retain your miko abilities. Since you have done a blood-bond with youki, and thus have demon blood in your system, the jewel will base it off of that. Thus making you three-quarters dog demon and one quarter kitsune, seeing as you bonded with a full dog demon, half dog demon and a full kitsune demon, the dog will overpower kitsune. You should also know that when your seal broke, it unsealed a large quantity of angel blood to have been dormant in your system though it isn't dormant any longer. I presume it will have no effect on the changes, seeing as the bonds didn't." I blinked at her in confusion "Angel blood? What does she mean? Where did it come from?" "Thank you Kagome, for doing this. Trials still lay ahead of you. When you return through the well, it will be the last time. You have a destiny to complete in your own era, instead of fixing my mistakes. Farewell, and good luck musume." As she disappeared, I felt the new changes taking hold. It was painful, though it wasn't as bad as the after effect of Sesshou-nii's 72 hour long training session, thank kami.

~line break~

After feeling the changes stop, I turned to face Sesshomaru. Since training with him and our blood bond, I got a lot better at reading him. I noticed his eyebrows lift and eyes widened ever so slightly that it would be missed otherwise. "What do you think nii-sama?" "This one thinks you should see it for yourself, imouto." he said pointing towards the river that was nearby. As I knelt at the edge of the river, I gasped. I had grown a few inches, and now stood at 5 foot 6 instead of 5 foot 3. I also now had claws and delicately pointed ears like Sesshomaru's. I had gained a few highlights from the blood bond with Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Shippo, now however, I had silver hair with red-orange highlights framing my face and black tips at the ends of my hair which I now noticed reached the middle of my calves instead of the small of my back. I also noticed that I now had markings like Sesshomaru's except mine were icy lavender whereas his were magenta. My originally blue eyes now had silver flecks in addition to the warm golden amber and emerald flecks I gained from the bonds. They almost seemed to glow, making the gold and silver seem to twinkle like stars at night and the emerald to shimmer like leaves in a summers breeze. The last thing I noticed was the mark on my forehead as my bangs were moved in a slight breeze. I gaped at it. In the center was a crescent moon like Sesshomaru's but it looked more of an ice blue than cornflower like his was. In the curve of it was a pink circle that looked like the Shikon no Tama and on the outside curve of the crescent moon was what looked like icy lavender sun beams, the same color as my markings. Overall it looked much like a lunar eclipse and I thought it looked beautiful.

~flashback end~

After nii-sama and I had buried Sango, Inuyasha and Kohaku and set up a marker for them and Miroku, we went back to the village where we left Rin and Shippo so that they wouldn't have to see the battle and be in unnecessary danger along with Kirara for protection. I told them that I had to leave for my time, especially since it had been about two months since I had been back. I decided to leave Shippo with Sesshomaru to train and get stronger. At their insistence I took Kirara with me. I smiled. When I had exited to well house, I found Sesshomaru, Shippo and Rin (who fluffy had adopted the same time I did Shippo) waiting for me. My baby had gotten so big! With his tall stature, shoulder length red hair, angular face, shining emerald eyes and what looked like seven tales wrapped around his waist, I'm almost positive he's a ladies man. Sess-nii hadn't changed at all except that he now wore a three piece suit, an expensive one to. Rin had grown to be as beautiful a girl as I thought she would. I had been surprised that mom and Souta didn't come out to greet me, especially with how long I had been gone. Then I noticed the stale scents in the air. When I mentioned this aloud, they looked at me with looks of pity, though Sess-nii's eyes simply softened. They told me grandpa had died a month and a half prior from age and mom and Souta had died in a car accident a few weeks prior on the way home from one of Souta's soccer matches. I broke down. I had promised Souta that I would try to be back to attend that match, but it had taken longer than I thought to adjust to my new body. Shippo had carried me into the house and Rin had made some tea.

~linebreak~

After I had come out of my depressed state about two months late, I started managing the family business, which was bigger than I thought. Apparently,there's a reason why mom didn't have a problem getting ahold of spare backpacks and was always well stocked in first aid kits. Turns out the only business corporation bigger than ours was Sesshomaru's, go figure. About a month or two after I got settled into my role as CEO of Higurarshi Enterprises, and of course the training schedule nii-sama setup; Sess-nii gave me some letters that my family had left me. Little did I know that those letters would start me on my new life, give a new purpose and basically change my life all over again.

~authors note~

I'm starting a new job so updates will be when I get time to write and all that jazz. Also, I will be having the series stop at the City of Glass. I didn't enjoy the others in the series and it will just make the story flow better. Let me know if you still want Clary to be with Jace or not.

Pairings I'm thinking about for Kagome:

AlecxKagom

MagnusxKagom

MagnusxAlecxKagome

JacexKagome (would be incest, but they didn't grow-up together at all so they are family by blood. This would only be if he isn't with Clary)

Pairings for Clary:

JacexClary

SimonxClary

IsabellexClary(yuri)

singleClary

please review! First time writer so constructive criticism is welcome!


	2. beginning of a new journey

Inuyasha x Mortal Instruments

I haven't been able to find any x-overs between these two so even though I don't consider myself a good writer, I decided to give it a go. Constructive criticism is welcome.

Summary: We never truly know or see who Kagome's dad is, only that he died in a car accident before Souta was born. What if when she returns after the final battle, she finds out she is a shadowhunter and has a twin brother named Jace. Watch out world, Herondale-Higurashi-Taisho Kagome is coming to America!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Mortal Instruments; otherwise Kagome would be a badass dimension-hopper xp

"speech"

"thoughts"

flashback/dreams/memories

*line break*

^previously^

After I had come out of my depressed state about two months late, I started managing the family business, which was bigger than I thought. Apparently,there's a reason why mom didn't have a problem getting ahold of spare backpacks and was always well stocked in first aid kits. Turns out the only business corporation bigger than ours was Sesshomaru's, go figure. About a month or two after I got settled into my role as CEO of Higurarshi Enterprises, and of course the training schedule nii-sama setup; Sess-nii gave me some letters that my family had left me. Little did I know that those letters would start me on my new life, give a new purpose and basically change my life all over again.

^now^

KPOV:

I opened the letters that my mom had left me in case she died, and was shocked by what I was reading! Apparently, I was adopted when my parents and that they were something called shadowhunters, who basically hunt down supernatural beings who try to harm humans and are able to use symbols called runes because of having angel blood that was gifted to them by an angel named Raizel (sp?), in order to protect humanity. I also found out that we are basically a dying race seeing as fewer and fewer shadowhunters are being biggest shock for me though was finding out I had a TWIN brother! I even found out how we were separated and what Midoriko meant by holding a large amount of angel blood. Apparently, my biological parents were friends with this madman who seemed to kinda have a few screws loose, the guy had tried an experiment on my mom while she was pregnant, giving her powdered angel blood to put in her food, telling her it was to help the baby; course they didn't know they would be having twins and neither did he. Turns out he was obsessed with making shadowhunters more powerful and was experimenting with different things, even going as far as to experiment on himself and his own child. My biological mother said she had been feeling calmer and not having as much morning sickness, so she continued taking it. One night however, when it was getting close to when my brother and I were to be born our biological parents friend, Valentine, killed them in an effort to get his experimental weapon. When he saw there were twins he was excited, but then my adoptive parents showed up and scared him off; he only had time to grab my twin brother and run. When they pulled me from my mother's body they weren't sure that I would make it because my breathing was so low and slow and I wasn't crying. It would explain why I was such a sickly child until I reached age 10 when my immune system became strong enough to fight against illness and infection. I guess the only reason I survived was because of the extra angelic blood I was receiving when in my biological mother's womb and the Shikon in my body; go figure the object that caused me so much grief was partially responsible for me still being alive. The letter says that Valentine pretended to be someone by the name of Michael Wayland after faking his death and his biological son's. She ended the letter telling me to be careful, that she loved me and to look for my brother in New York in the US.

I have to say that when I read that, I had to read it a few more times, just to make sure I wasn't seeing things. I even had Shippo and Sessh read it! After doing some thinking, I decided I would go to America and try to find my brother.

I spent the next few months training, setting up reliable management though I would still handle a majority of things on my laptop and through skype for conferences and all that. A big part of my preparation though was going through anything and everything that we could find on shadowhunters, which turned out to be a surprising amount, then again this is Sesshomaru we're talking about. The guy has pretty much everything in his collection. Well at least I'll have some idea of what they're talking about. I decided that I would be taking my weapons with me and Kirara and Shippo would come visit occasionally.

*line break*

A few months later I was on my private jet and I was starting to wonder just what the hell I've gotten myself into.

~author's note~

So I finally managed to update!

Now I said this before but I thought I'ld say it again to make it clear; I am stopping the series at the City of Glass! Sebastian and Valentine will remain dead and no end of the world stuff that follows the series. Also, I know Valentine didn't kill Jace's parents, but it's for the sake of the story!

Now, pairing results so far:

AlecxKagome:*

AlecxKagomexMagnus:

MagnusxKagime:

JacexKagome:*** (note: this is technically incest! HOWEVER! because of her blood bonds they technically don't share blood anymore. But are still technically siblings.)

JacexKagomexAlec:* (this is a new pairing someone suggested)

JacexClary:

SimonxClary:**

IsabellexClary:*

SingleClary:**

I'm open to new pairing suggestions btw just let me know. I'll be taking suggestion/votes for pairings for a while longer.

Please read and review!


	3. the twin sister

Inuyasha x Mortal Instruments

Summary: We never truly know or see who Kagome's dad is, only that he died in a car accident before Souta was born. What if when she returns after the final battle, she finds out she is a shadowhunter and has a twin brother named Jace. Watch out world, Herondale-Higurashi-Taisho Kagome is coming to America!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Mortal Instruments; otherwise Kagome would be a badass dimension-hopper xp

"speech"

'thoughts'

 _ **flashback**_ / _ **dreams**_ / _ **memories**_

*line break*

*previously*

A few months later I was on my private jet and I was starting to wonder just what the hell I've gotten myself into.

*line break*

^3 weeks since CoG^

Jace POV (JPOV)

Sigh. Almost a month has passed since the Great Demon Battle of Idris and the Great Alliance.

Since then everything has become rather dull. The Clave has started changing and is now becoming more accepting of downworlders, thanks to their help in the battle against the demons and the alliance rune that Clary created, as well as preparing to form a more equal counsel with a representative of each species.

Speaking of Clary…

We tried dating for about a week or two, but we just didn't have that fierce attraction that we once did. She ended up leaving to travel with Simon because she feel responsible for him having to eternally wander the earth because of the mark she placed on him in order to keep the vampires from killing him. Plus, I think she started realizing her feelings for him did in fact go deeper than 'best friends/brother'.

*line break*

^5 days before Kagome's arrival^

My god. I possibly have an actual, blood related sister! When Izzy checked the mail this morning, there was a bulky letter addressed to me. When I opened it, the first thing I read was that I have a younger twin sister. Along with this letter were a few legal documents, mostly proof of parentage; though, when this 'sister' arrives, I am going to have a parentage rune used just to be sure considering the crap Valentine tried pulling with me and Clary. At the end of the small stack of papers was a letter to me from my supposed twin:

 _Dear Jace,_

 _My name is Kagome Higurashi-Taisho, though knowing now what I do, I suppose it would be Kagome Higurashi-Taisho-Herondale. Ugh, what a mouthful._

I snickered when I read her name, whether she really is a Herondale or not, that is a loong ass name for anyone to have. I continued reading after I calmed my laughter.

 _I am sure you were just laughing at how long my name is._

'Oh shit, how did she know?! Is she going to be mad?'

 _Don't worry though, I am not offended, I laughed quite a bit myself when I realized how long my name was._

'Thank god! The last thing I want is for my sister to be mad at me before we even meet.'

 _So, in case you haven't read any of the other papers in the envelope, I am you younger twin sister. I am sure you didn't know about me just as I didn't know about you, so I am not angry. I led a pretty good life, though not all to peaceful; details will be told when we meet about 5 days after you receive this letter._

 _I look forward to finally meeting you, aniki~_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Kagome Higurashi-Taisho-Herondale_

 _CEO of Higurashi Enterprises_

 _Heir to the House of the Moon_

'CEO?! House of the Moon?! HEIR!? What the heck! Just who is this sister of mine?!' 'Sister…' I snorted, I hadn't even met her or confirmed that we are in fact siblings, and yet, I am already thinking and claiming her as my sister... _sister.._. _ **my sister**_! I wasn't there for when she was growing up! I didn't help her with her hair for her first day of school, beat up boys who got to close or broke her heart. I wasn't there to train with her as a shadowhunter, or receive her first rune; though thinking about it, she probably doesn't have runes yet and I doubt she has any training. That thought made me feel a little better.

I realized that I dropped the letter during my brief inner-discussion (read breakdown). It had turned over and I noticed she had written something on the back.

 _P.S. Don't beat yourself up for not being there as a big brother would. Neither of us knew, but now that we do we can make up for lost time. See you soon, aniki~_

I was mildly stunned. How did she know that I would do that? Then I realized what she called me. _Aniki_. One of the few words I know in Japanese. 'She called me big brother. She already thinks of me as family?'

I made up my mind. Even if it turns out we are not related, Kagome Higurashi-Taisho-Herondale is going to be my sister.

~author's note~

Gomen'nasai for taking so long to update! I started college this January and everything got kinda hectic xp As it is I am writing this when I reeally should be working on an essay, but I felt that I owed you guys a new chapter.

So, in case you couldn't tell, Clary and Simon will be together, though it will be more of a side pairing, and Jace is going to be a bit oc. Now someone asked if I will be giving Clary and Kagome a sisterly relationship, all I can say is… you'll have to wait and seee~ Also, re-read the first three books to make sure I have certain events right (remember, I am stopping at City of Glass so I want to be as accurate as possible in events that I mention), and realized that I had forgotten that Jace's real last name, and thus Kagome's, was Herondale; so I will be changing that in the other inside summaries.

Now, pairings currently are still open for Kags:

MagnusxKagome:*****

MagnusxKagomexAlec:*****

Unfortunately, to narrow down my decision, JacexKagome JacexKagomexAlec, and AlecxKagome have been taken out of the voting. However, because I love the idea of these pairings, I may try to do a oneshot or something for one or two of them. I am not sure yet.

Hopefully this gives your imagination something to feed on until I can update again! Please read and review!


End file.
